Twilight Triangle
by xsarahx101
Summary: I'll be your edward if you'll be my Bella"...Would you have ever thought a fictional character could come between love? Troy didn't, until he found himself fighting to capture his girlfriends heart once again...Twilight/Hsm Crossover ONExSHOT co-wrote


**Twilight Triangle**

**Co-Written - xsarahx101 & Baby D**

**Summary - "I'll be your edward if you'll be my Bella"...Would you have ever thought a fictional character could come between love? Troy didn't, until he found himself fighting to capture his girlfriends heart once again...Twighlight/Hsm Crossover ONExSHOT co- written with BabyD**

**Disclaimer - We own Nothing! except the plot **

**Love. x **

**Sorry for Spelling. **

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I closed my locker, pulling my checkered shirt on correctly over my white wife beater, before running a hand through my wet, brown, tousled hair and landing on the bench before me. Bringing my right foot up onto it, I laced up my sneakers, after a vigorous 2 hour basketball practice. The coach seemed to have been extra hard on us today and I really just needed to relax. But how exactly? I sighed as i took a sip of my water bottle before placing it back down beside me. I turned my head to the side as I heard my bestfriend Chad grumble to himself as he pulled his shirt on and headed over to me, dropping down onto the bench beside me.

"Man that was some practice. Do you think that Coach Durham was a slave driver in his previous life? Either that or he doesn't have a proper home to go to...Man, im literally killed" He said as he sighed and looked at me, obviously spotting the bothered look on my face - Trust Chad to know when something was up with me..Then again, he had been my bestfriend since kindergarten and it was expected. "So, what's up?"

I let out a long, deep, prolonged breath, as I considered my few options.. I wondered if I should tell Chad? Because let's face it he isn't the best advice giver in the world - Far from it in fact. I remember one time when we were little, he told me that rubbing ketchup on my hands was a good thing, saying "It moisturized your hands" when in reality, it only made them sticky and disgusting. But none the less, he is my best friend and at the moment I really needed someone to talk to...Someone to squash my fears before i went insane.

"You will think its stupid" I muttered to him as i watched the only other teammate left in the locker room besides Chad and I, leave.

"Stupid? Dude, it can't be that bad" Chad said

I looked at Chad and realized then, it wasn't going to be easy telling Chad. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was completely and utterly off my rocker after I had told him. But after all, if there was even the slightest bit of trouble between me and Gabi then it had to be serious. Ever since we had gotten together just under 2 years ago while in high school we had hardly ever fought. This sounds corny - But we were like soulmates...we 'supposedly' loved each other so much and even though you couldn't say our relationship was 'perfect' you could say it was pretty close. Everyone says your meant to have that one girl in your life who is your 'match' and well, Gabriella Montez was mine. Words or actions couldn't really explain how much i loved her - Her hazel eyes, her perfect body, her beautiful brown curly locks, her shining smile and sweet, timid, kind personality.

Gabriella Montez was an all around temple of perfection.

I stopped hesitantly, trying to think of the best and easiest way to put it for Chad, so he could understand in a non-complicated way.

"I'm afraid that Gabi's in love with someone else" I said, awaiting his reaction. I watched his face carefully, he look shocked - His face drawn.

"What? Gabi? We are talking about _the_ Gabriella Montez yeah? The girl who has been absolutely besotted with you since you both met? She wouldn't love another guy" Chad said.

"I'm afraid that she is in love with a fictional character Chad, from a book." I corrected him, upon realising i had said the wrong thing. I watched his expression - I knew that face; he was trying not to laugh!

"Troy is this whats getting on your nerves? Your afraid your girlfriend is in love with a book? A character from a book?" Chad couldn't hold it in anymore and released his pent up laughter, his chuckles echoeing through the locker room as if taunting my ears.

"It's not funny!! She's reading these books right. She Calls them 'The Twilight Saga' or something and she _never_ puts them down except for when she is going to class or the bathroom. Im serious dude, she reads them over and over again, I think I am losing the love of my life to a fictional character"

"You have got to be kidding me dude" Chad said, his laughter dieing down.

"I never get to spend any time with her Chad. Seriously, she is to busy reading them" I admitted "I heard Gabriella talking to Sharpay about them and apparently the guy character is 'Practically perfect in every way' or something" I said, using air quotes to prove my point.

I noticed Chad chuckle into his hand, trying to hide it, only for him to stop suddenly when i glared at him. It seemed it was then, that he realised i was deadly serious about everything i was saying. "You're really worked up about this aren't you?" He asked. I simply nodded my head and silence fell upon us both.

"Yeah, well your lucky you have such a great bestfriend; I have an idea" Chad said suddenly as if the long awaited light bulb, sparked into life above his bushy, over-grown hair. Needless to say I was shocked; Chad hardly ever got ideas...Hell, that light bulb hadn't ever been used before now. He sat there in silence though, as if i was meant to read his mind - Which i obviously wasn't capable of. "Great, so what is it?"

"Oh yeah, im meant to tell you...We are gonna go talk to Taylor, i'm meant to be meeting up with her and as she is Gabi's best friend I'm sure she can help you more than I can"

"Chad, really, it astounds me how one moment, your about as dumb as a plank but then another minute you have such an incredible idea.?" I said smiling broadly before jumping up off the bench. I noticed Chad was looking as if he wasn't sure i was paying him a compliment or an insult. "It's a good thing Chad" I rolled my eyes while patting him on the back.

"Oh good, if you were insulting me. I would have to be offended"

"No kidding" I said, as we grabbed our bags and headed out of the locker room and across the campus to the science departement where we knew Taylor would be residing.

* * *

Taylor was easy to spot as we entered the strangely familiar ground of the science lab. She was standing behind a desk, wearing a pair of un-fashionable but essential eye goggles to protect her from any chemicals she was using. She spotted Chad and I, almost instantly and ushered us over, taking her goggles off in the process.

"Hey Guys" She said, waving to me and hugging Chad before pecking him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey Babe" Chad greeted her.

"Hey Tay" I said, smiling at her - Not really wanting to rush into the problem and make her feel i was using her, no matter how much the problem was eating at my brain..

Chad and I looked at each other - Both glaring and 'pushing' each other on to get to the point.

Taylor eyed us suspiciously, before placing her hands on her hips and staring both of us down. "Whats going on?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, seemingly offended.

"You both look guilty. What have you done now?" She asked.

"We have done nothing. It's just that Troy...wants to speak to you" Chad said, nudging my shoulder. Hell, he might aswell have been throwing me into the lions den, wrapped in raw meat.

"Whats the matter Troy?"

"It's Gabi.." I breathed, as if sucking in all the courage the room had to offer. "I think she is in love with another guy"

"What?" Taylor snickered "Thats rubbish"

"Tay, wait, you haven't heard the best part yet. Go on Troy" Chad chuckled

I hit Chad in the arm "Keep laughing and I'll kick your ass. Best friend or not!" I sniped, shutting Chad up immedietely before turning to Taylor. "I think she is in love with a guy from a book"

"A book? as in...fictional book?" Taylor asked, the corners of her mouth upturning in amusement.

"Yes. You must have seen her, reading them Twilight books. She reads them over and over again and harps on about how amazing he is."

"Oh i know what your on about." Taylor sighed "You mean, Edward! Ah, i'm not really into the whole twilight thing even though i have read the books, but i have to admit, Shar and Gabi are addicted"

"Thankyou!" I said succesfully, glaring at Chad, showing him my point had been proved.

"Wait, Troy i didn't say she was in love with him. What makes you think she is?" Taylor asked

"The fact she never puts the books down, she never has any time for me. We just never spend any time together any more but when we do, she is constantly talking about 'returning to her reading' or how 'incredibly perfect Edward is'" I said

"It sounds to me your jealous of a fictional character Troy." Taylor said.

"Well why wouldn't i be? The books are getting more attention then me" Troy said "And i know, that sounds really lame and sad. But it's true. I know she loves me but...I need to do something"

"Do what?"

"I need to become this Edward guy. You have read the books right? Edward must do something special?"

"Well he is in love with this girl called Bella...I know what we can do, i can help you Troy, but your going to have to remember a whole bunch of stuff"

"I'll do anything. I just want Gabriella to know, i can be her Edward."

* * *

I walked through the familiar door, into my girlfriends campus dorm, glancing around her living room to she was sitting on the sofa, curled up in a ball, deeply transfixed in none other then her Twilight books. I sighed, before coughing trying to alert her to my presence. I had to admit, she looked beautiful, wearing my basketball shorts and old Wildcat shirt from my East High days. She turned to glance at me before returning to the book saying a distant "Hey babe"

"Hey" I said "I came over to see if you wanted to go out?"

"Umm no thanks, i'm busy, it's just getting to the good part"

I groaned, moving and standing infront of her, before reaching down and swiflty taking the book from her hands. "I don't care, come on Brie, lets go out. I want to take you somewhere"

"Troy!" She protested "That was rude!"

"I know, but i want to spend some time with my girlfriend. Now, let's go" I reached down and took her hand, lifting her from the sofa and marching her from the dorm once she had put her shoes on. It did hurt she was protesting all the way down to the car...like she didn't want to be with me and would rather be with her books and 'Edward'.

Worrying about Gabriella not wanting to be there was the least of my worries. Every step of the way she wanted to know "What was going on?" Especially as we reached my car and i held the blindfold up to her.

"No way, Troy, i don't understand what this is...but i hate blindfolds" Gabriella pouted.

"Trust me baby ok? Trust me" I said delicately as i placed the black blindfold over her brown, confused orbs and tied it. "Trust me" I repeated, whispering in her ear.

Gabriella nodded as i helped her into the car and climbed in myself.

I hoped to god this plan was going to work. Taylor had better have been right about this.

* * *

I drove slowly trying to remember Taylors directions, where the path was and I swerved the car to the right, heading the correct way. Ignoring Gabriella's frequent questions. I got there and quickly parked. I opened my door and got out and opened Gabi's. I took her hand and led her out safetly.

She was getting impatient the whole way "Troy where are we?" She asked for the millionth time.

I sighed "Gabi's its a surprise"

We finally got to our destination and I led her to the center area "Brie" I whispered softly in her ear. "We're here" I said as I took the blindfold off, in one swift, delicate motion. I watched her reaction, her brown orbs went wide and she gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth in a 'O' fashion.

She seemed, dazed and enticed by her surroundings, then she looked over at me, a special glint in her eye. "The meadow was small, perfectly rounded and filled with wildflowers, violet, yellow and soft and white. There was also a stream. The sun was overhead filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. There was soft grass swaying flowers and warm gilded air" Gabriella recited perfectly (From Twilight) before looking at me "Troy, how did you find this?"

"Alot of searching. I guess it was meant to be. Do you like it?" I asked, watching her reaction... she glanced all around her, smelling each type of wildflower within reach before moving over to me and wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I love it" She pulled away and closed her eyes "It's so beautiful Troy just like in Twilight when he brings her to the meadow and its just as I imagined it. I think I know what Bella must have felt like"

* * *

We lay in the meadow, Gabriella resting in my arms, her head on my chest, both of our breathing, deep and steady. We had been laying in the meadow for what felt like forever, to the point the sky was darkening and the afternoon was drawing into evening. We had been silent most of the time, basking in each others presence. For the first time in quite awhile I felt like Gabriella and I were together and I couldn't have loved it more.

"Troy, can i ask you something?" Gabriella asked, talking quietly even though we were all alone.

"Anything" I said, lacing my fingers with hers, the soft skin of her hands feeling amazing on mine.

"Why did you do this? How did you know about the book and the meadow?" She wondered.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes"

"I felt like i had to win you back and Taylor told me" I admitted sheepishly

"Win me back? From who"

"Twilight, Edward...the books" I said, Gabriella instantly, sitting up and looking at me. I sat up also.

"You wanted to win me back from a book?"

"Yes, Gabriella, we never spend any time together anymore and your always talking about how this book and this Edward guy are so special and i was feeling jealous you would give a book and a fictional character attention, but not me" I said, to be honest, it did sound stupid. I was jealous of a book! I blushed hard.

"Babe! you thought that?" Gabriella exclaimed, moving closer to me, allowing me to pull her onto my lap. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I guess i have been neglecting you quite a bit. I was getting caught up in a fantasy world but i should have realised, i had the real thing...I had you. Im really sorry"

"It's ok. I love you Brie" I said, smiling at her, resting my forehead against hers, our noses rubbing gently against each others.

"I love you to Troy" She said, moving forward and connecting our lips in a lustful, sensual kiss. I kissed my beautiful girlfriend back, running my hands through her soft brown hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She turned and straddled my waist softly before leaning in and allowing me to kiss her neck, sending shivers through her body. I pulled away, kissing her lips once more, before laying back and pulling her with me so she was laying beside me, in my arms once again.

"Look Troy" Gabriella said, pointing upwards, i followed her arm and saw that the moon was slowly coming into our view through the clouds - Now proving it was officaly night time "The moons coming out" She said as she sighed softly in my embrace.

"Before you Brie, my life was like a moonless night" I told her, noticing through the faint darkness she was blushing before turning to meet my gaze. "There's something i'm told your favourite character sings. And well, i'd thought i'd give it a try" I said

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

**(Link for this is on xsarahx101's profile so you can listen, it's amazing)**

In the end, i could tell Gabriella, was about to cry "My favourite lullaby" she said. I sat up, making her sit up with me too. I cupped her chin in my hand as her bottom lip began to quiver with emotion.

"Brie I'll be your Edward if you'll be my Bella" I said as I smiled at her, running the pad of my thumbs over her now tear-stained cheeks.

She smiled back through her teary eyes ."Troy you don't need to be my Edward...You need to be _my_ Troy and I'll always be your Gabriella"

* * *

**BabyD's A/N: ****Hey guys well I'd like to say I really loved writing this one-shot because I wrote it with my favourite fanfic author xsarahx101. I love her stories, they are original and she has such talent it's incredible. it was a blast working with her. As for the one-shot well I love both Troyella and Bedward so much so the temptation to write a one-shot about them was too hard to resist**

**xsarahx101's A/N: Hey all, so this was a new and exciting challenge. First of all i have NEVER really written a proper co-write and i have NEVER written a story that had something other then HSM in it. I havent read Twilight but luckily Baby D had (: I want to point out that the lullaby above isn't official but i found it off youtube and it was soo amazing we had to put it on here. Please appreciate this is only a ONExSHOT and we put alot of effort into it. I also want to say, EVERYONE should go check out BabyD's stories. She is incredibly talented and it was amazing to work with her after she continuously comments on my stories. **

**Thanks everyone 4 reading. xx**

**Love you **

**x **


End file.
